


Something Old

by Diggy



Series: Newtina Short-fic Honeymoon Collection [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Light Romance, Vacation Home, newt scamander - Freeform, newtina, tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: “What you could ever possibly find beautiful in this dilapidated pile of rubbish you call a home is beside me.” Tina feigned insult with an exaggerated hand to her check and gasp of shock.“Rubbish?” She repeated in dismay. Tina turned back to the tiny abandoned building with stars in her eyes. “This house might be lost and forgotten now, but I can almost smell the life that was in it once.” She stared at the dwelling and for a moment almost could see it in it’s shiny, new glory again.





	Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [footprints_in_the_sand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprints_in_the_sand/gifts).



> Prompt by the Fabulous footprintsinthesandsworld! Photo by yours truly.

 

**Something Old**

_Prompt by Footprints_in_the_sand via tumblr_

* * *

 

 

They strolled through the small town’s streets arm-in-arm, with warm smiles whose language only they could understand. Their trip would end soon, and the bliss that marked the celebration of their new union would give way to the ordinary routine of work and trying to build a life together.

Not that either of the pair minded that part. They  _ loved _ the idea of building a life together, and welcomed the challenge wholeheartedly. But as they slowly navigated the quiet Portuguese beachfront, they knew they would miss this time alone.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of the sun here.” Tina spoke with heaviness in her heart as they navigated down the tight cobblestone streets. She admired the impossibly narrow walkways and couldn’t imagine a no-maj trying to  _ drive _ one of their four-wheeled machines here without fear of hitting the walls. She barely had room to walk side-by-side with her husband and she knew she could simple cast a charm to make the space expand.

“We could come back,” Newt said softly from beside her as he pulled her around an unfamiliar corner. She didn’t protest or even question the change of direction. She gave him her heart and her future; she had no fear to give him all her trust as well. “Any time we’d like.”

Tina smiled gently, knowing he meant well but doubting it would really be that simple. They reached another unfamiliar corner and once more he pulled her around it. This time she  _ did _ question their path.

“Where could you possibly be taking us,  _ Mr. Scamander _ ?” She asked in a wry tone. The wizard simply smiled at her with the crook of his head but remained silent as he pulled her along. 

Tina soon began to recognize some of the homes they were passing. “This is where we first arrived, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Newt answered simply. 

He pulled her along for one last turn until they came to a stop before an old and decrepit house Tina immediately recognized.

“Oh!” She feigned a sigh of sadness. “I  _ love _ this house.” She punctuated the sentiment with a sad smile as she admired the crumbling plaster and solid stone bones of the small house, so long neglected.

“What you could ever possibly find  _ beautiful _ in this dilapidated pile of rubbish you call a  _ home _ is beside me.” Tina feigned insult with an exaggerated hand to her check and gasp of shock.

“ _ Rubbish? _ ” She repeated in dismay. Tina turned back to the tiny abandoned building with stars in her eyes. “This house might be lost and forgotten now, but I can almost  _ smell _ the life that was in it once.” She stared at the dwelling and for a moment almost could see it in it’s shiny, new glory again. 

It  _ would _ have been beautiful when there was still life in it. She could see the home in her mind, replete with fresh white paint and pristine new terracotta tiles on the roof, window boxes full of floral life, and perhaps some dark wood shutters on the windows.

From behind her, Newt stood with his hands in his pockets smiling fondly at the top floor of the house. Tina turned around, the beautiful image of the Mediterranean home fading from her mind as she brought herself back to the present. 

She caught his smile and cocked her head. “What?”

Newt shrugged but didn’t say anything, keeping his bright eyes on the old and decayed house. He knew he was piquing her interest by the way his new wife crossed her arm and smiled mischievously at him.

“What are you smiling at,  _ Mr. Scamander? _ ” She moved closer to him before looking back towards the small house. Directly before her eyes on the top floor of the home was a realty sign.

“Can you really see yourself making a home out of a faded place like this?” He asked her with his gaze focused on the sign.

Tina felt a strange tingling in her spine. “I think it’s  _ beautiful. _ ” She told him simply.

“It’s for sale.”

This time Tina  _ knew _ he had an agenda. She glanced back up to the sign hanging on the house. “It’s  _ sold _ , Newt.”

He finally moved from his statuesque stance and pulled something out of his pocket. “I know.” He started quietly. Newt took a deep breath to gather his strength at what he knew could end either very well for him, or go horribly wrong. “ _ We bought it _ .”

Tina spun to him, ready to make a witty comeback and playfully smack the joke right off his lips, only to freeze when she met his eyes. He stood in his spot, still looking up at the house with a peaceful smile and a single silver key dangling from his fingers. She blinked and opened her mouth to say something --  _ anything -- _ but no words came out.

"Remember that owl I received a few nights ago?” Newt asked her as he slowly approached with the key still dangling from between his fingers. “Hogwarts wants to use my text in their  _ Care of Magical Creatures _ curriculum. With it came a substantial advance for the sales.” 

Newt finally turned to her, and without another word leaned forward to press a kiss to her cheek. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are LOVE for the writer, and feel free to submit your "Newtina Honeymoon Prompts" to me via tumblr @DeviousDiggy or through a comment. (I really, really need them!)


End file.
